


A Little Inventing

by Tsubasa504



Series: Stone world [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Chrome has good ideas, Gen, just not so good executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubasa504/pseuds/Tsubasa504
Summary: Chrome might not have the best inventions but he certainly has bright ideas and Senku loves to take that and run a little wild.
Relationships: Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Stone world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Little Inventing

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying a few new things with this story. I might add more if I can come up with some inventions.

Senku is mildly amused and disgusted when Chrome comes out looking like he fell into the outhouse.

"My gosh, the smell," Gen complains next to him, bringing his billowing sleeve up to cover his mouth and nose. "Please go away."

"This here, is genius at work," Chrome declares, unbothered by both his look and the foul smell wafting around him.

Senku laughs and continues hammering into the pot containing fine stone dust. "Yeah, genius all right." He stops to think about it and turns to look over at Chrome with a critical eye. "Actually it is. Did you come up with this yourself?"

The proud look on Chrome's face obviously tells him it is. "Ruri gave me the idea." That is a surprise.

"Ruri?" Senku questions trying to figure out how that mental image fits together. "She told you to dip yourself in manure?"

"What!" Chrome cries clearly insulted for Ruri's sake. "Of course not. She was having problems with mosquitoes as there is a lot of still water close to her hut."

That made more sense. "So you came up with this idea to help here." He grins wide, sharp teeth showing. "Did you smother her in manure?"

Chrome is choking and it looks like red is peaking out from his brown covered skin. "Ugh."

Gen is grinning next to him now an evil look in the mentalist's eyes. "Ohya, Chrome-chan. Do tell us all the details of how that went."

"Shu-shut up," Chrome stutters. "It's not manure. It's mud!"

"Doesn't smell like it." Senku can't help but cut in. "You sure you didn't accidentally dip yourself in the wrong pile?"

"Of course not." Chrome pouts. "You're not impressed."

"Oh, I'm impressed," Senku says and stands up to step closer to the foul smelling Chrome to inspect the young man's work. "I'm impressed you thought up to cover yourself in the right kind of substance to keep the mosquitoes away."

Gen makes a startled sound behind him. "It's for the mosquitoes! What, they don't like the smell or something? Neither do I by the way. It's more like an all around repellent. I don't think anyone wants to come close to you. Accept clearly Senku-chan. Senku-chan have you destroyed your smell receptors or something?"

"Don't be stupid you mentalist."

"It's an honest question. You're always working with foul smelling stuff," Gen defends.

"That's 10 billion percent true, but if I didn't have my sense of smell there would be many things I wouldn't be able to figure out. Smell is important for science after all," Senku says and drags a lone finger through Chrome's mud covered arm."I guess this works because the mosquitoes can't penetrate the mud. Good idea, Chrome."

Chrome shines up. "Thank you! We can gather more and give it to the villagers to help them work better during the summer so that they won't get bitten so much either."

"Nah, I meant about reminding me to make mosquito repellent."

"Mosquito repellent?" Chrome wonders confused.

"Senku-chan you're a god. I'd worship you if I was religious," Gen declares smiling brightly over until the sour smell of mud drifts his way and he quickly covers his mouth and nose back up again.

"You mean not using mud?" Chrome's nose scrunches up as he contemplates what the stone people might have used. "Does it smell as bad?"

"Yeah," Senku says, "it's just as bad smelling. Maybe even worse." He knows his face is scary and that just tugs his smile up into an even sharper grin.

"Senku-chan, bug repellent spray doesn't smell that bad."

"Not the advanced scientific one. But we're barely into the iron age and well we can only make do with so much. This version is gonna smell, but at least we won't have to dip ourselves in mud."

"How?" Chrome questions looking down at himself.

Senku is up and away without answering, clambering up into his and Chrome's hut before he comes back with a large woven basket on his back.

"Well," he starts, "you guys ready to go pick some leaves?"

Gen takes a hesitant step back. "I have some things to do, don't mind me Senku-chan," he says as he hurries away, not quite running.

Pouting, Senku turners to look at Chrome. "Well?"

Swallowing, Chrome nods. "Sure. Should I?" He waves down at himself.

Senku shakes his head and hurries into the nearby woods.

"What are we looking for?" Chrome asks as he catches up. The smell of him hits Senku first and he has almost had time to forget about it in the few seconds he was away.

"We are looking for a plant of the genus callicarpa. The callicarpa japonica. Though more often called the Japanese beautyberry."

For all Senku likes inventing, the picking of leaves gets boring quickly and is overly repetitive. He is exhausted by the time Chrome and he gets back and waves off any invitation to start working to crawl into his little hut and shut the world out.

His up bright at early and rolling Chrome out of the tree hut. "Work. Work. Work," he chants happily. "Come. Wake up, Chrome. It was you who wanted to make this."

"No, I liked my mud version just fine."

Senku is not listening. There is work to do and Chrome needs to crush leaves because that sort of work is too tiring.

"You get these leaves crushed and I'll get the alcohol."

Chrome is awake now. "The what?"

"Alcohol, so early, my dear scientist." Gen is coming around the bend in the trees, wide awake and not a single sleep wrinkle upon his skin.

"Oh, you know me. We scientists need our alcohol. A few carbonyl compounds to get the science not 1 mm wrong."

"I'm assuming you're not drinking it then," Gen says and plops down next to Chrome to stare at the large leaf pile. "And I see you've been out picking leaves. How exciting…"

Chrome shines up. "Isn't it!"

"Yeah, no…"

Senku can just make out the flat, unimpressed tone of Gen from where he is shuffling around inside the laboratory.

"It is a 10 billion percent chance that this alcohol will kill you within 5 min if you drink it," Senku says and shows Gen the glass flask containing a clear liquid with a cork cap.

"A solvent?"

Senku smiles because Gen is learning. And for all Gen says he finds science difficult he remembers the important stuff and Senku likes that.

"Now we just need some beeswax?"

"What?" Gen and Chrome exclaim at the same time.

Oh, how appealing their surprised faces always are. "Beeswax," Senku says and tilts his head towards the village. "Do you think they might have any?"

Chrome grunts and gets back to work. "No."

Humming, Senku considers what else to use. "Guess it can't be helped. We are gonna need to make a rotovap so I can extract some oil."

"Dear Senku-chan, isn't that a little too advanced?"

"Nonsense." Senku needs to make an extract and if that means making a rotovap then that is what he is going to do.

"I might not have enjoyed chemistry class as much as you but I am pretty sure you need vacuum for that," Gen continues, looking uncertain.

"My, my, mentalist. Do you think I can't produce vacuum?"

"It's not that I don't think you can't. But last I check you somehow need to get rid of the air and…" The mentalist shrugs.

"We'll use water for that. It's called a water vacuum."

"Oh."

"Less talking and more crushing leaves," Senku says and plops down next to them. "We'll make the vacuum after.

True to his words, Senku builds a water vacuum with some bamboo and a carafe of water. The leaves are then boiled in the alcohol and rotovapped to produce an oily extract.

"Now, this is a little too concentrated so we're gonna use a water and oil mixture to make the final product." Senku thinks for a while staring at what they have. "A 4 to 100 ratio should be okay."

Gen doesn't look convinced. "Won't that be too diluted."

Senku smiles. "Trial and error."

Chrome groans. "Does that mean I am going to have to pick more leaves?"

Senku just laughs at his defeated tone and starts mixing.

The final product is watery. It's thin and, though it slides like oil it is nothing close to what Senku had had in mind at first. He shrugs and gathers some in his hand to rub at his skin. "If only I made this a spray," he mumbles to himself. That might be a good idea, but not now he decides. First it needs to be tested.

"It doesn't smell bad," Chrome says and lifts some of the oily substance up onto his fingers.

"You evil little scientist. You said that on purpose," Gen growls out at him as he quickly lifts his sleeves to rub the light pink oil into his skin. There was a light scent of flower and an undertone of something stronger. Senku thinks its from the alcohol solvent he used and that means it's not quite pure, but so is very few things they have been making in this stone world so he doesn't worry about it.

Senku leans back pleased at the end result and stares up at the sunny sky. "You should have seen the horrified look on your faces as we started working on it."

"Will this really work," Chrome wonders staring at his hand that doesn't seem that much different.

"When night falls we'll know for sure." He leans sideways and pushes into chrome with his shoulder and raises a suggestive eyebrow. "Now you can finally help Ruri."

Chrome is choking and panicking and it's hilarious. Senku leaves him to his flailing as he starts pouring the oily substance into glass containers. "When you've stopped being such a wuss, Chrome, come help me fill these so we can get it down to the villagers."

It's new and it's exciting and Senku is glad Chrome is here to give him ideas like these. They might think it's only mosquito repellent but Senku knows they've taken a large step forward today.


End file.
